Our life
by JackSue4ever
Summary: Sequel to My life
1. Chapter 1

It's now Five years later. Drake is a Music teacher at Belleview High. Josh is the English teacher at Belleview High. Mindy works at the newspaper, but is taking time of since she had the baby two months ago. Nicole is a Sign Language teacher & Seven months pregnant. Walter still works at the station & enjoys being a grandfather. Audrey is only working part-time now, she helps with the grandbabies sometimes. Megan is in her first year of High School. In both her brothers class & just happens to be the best student in both class. There isn't an instrument she doesn't know how to play & she likes writing. She loves being an aunt. Elizabeth is now 10 & in 4th grade, she's closest to Drake.

Alyson is Josh & Mindy's adopted Four year old daughter. They adopted her when she was two.

Baby Abagail. Abby for short is their biology daughter & she's two months old.

Chloe & Catherine are Drake & Nicole's adoptive twins who they adopted when the twins were one. Their now Three.

Then there's Carol. Their unborn daughter.


	2. Chapter 1:Family life

Chapter 1:Family life

Drake was in a good mood, he had a good day at work & was now looking forward to seeing his family.

Drake comes through the front door.

Chloe:Daddy!

Chloe & Cat run to greet him.

Drake:Hi. There's my girls.

He bends down.

Chloe & Cat leap into his arms.

Drake:How are you feeling?

Chloe:Better.

Cat:Mom says our fevers are gone, but….

Chloe:We still have colds.

Chloe sneezes & Cat coughs.

Drake:Bless you.

Chloe:Thanks.

Cat:How was your….

Chloe:day?

Drake smiles they were always finishing each other sentences. It was so cute.

Drake:Where's mom?

Choe:In the…

Cat:kitchen, making dinner.

The two sisters go back to lie down in the Living Room.

Drake comes into the kitchen. He sneaks up behind Nicole & nibbles on her neck.

Nicole:Hi.

Drake:Hi.

Nicole:How was your day?

Drake:Good, Megan has amazed me again. I'm telling you there's not an instrument I haven't given that girl that she hasn't learned to play. How was your day?

Nicole:Good. I'm glad you talked me into taking today off.

Drake:How's the baby?

Nicole:Fine… ow!

Drake:What?

Nicole:Carol was just saying "Hi daddy."

Nicole takes his hand & places it on her belly.

Carol kicks again.

Drake:Hi baby girl. Daddy loves you.

Carol kicks again.

Nicole:Carol loves daddy too.

Drake:What's for dinner?

Nicole:Pizza.

Drake:Sounds go….

Before he finished his sentence Nicole faints.

Drake catches her.

Drake:Sweetheart wakeup.

Nicole wakes up.

Nicole:What happened?

Drake:You fainted.

Nicole:Oh.

Drake:I thought you told me you haven't fainted since last Friday.

Nicole:I haven't in till today.

Drake:Is this the first time?

Nicole:No.

Drake:Second?

Nicole:No.

Drake:Third?

Nicole:No.

Drake:Fourth?

Nicole:Yes.

Drake:Nicole! Why didn't you call me at work!

Nicole:Mindy was over.

Drake:Well ok, has long has someone was here with you, but I'm taking you to the doctor's tomorrow.

Nicole:Why the doctor's?

Drake:So he can run some tests, this just isn't normal.

Nicole:You don't have to take me. I can take myself.

Drake:And how am I suppose to know if you fainted on the way or not?

Nicole:Anybody tell you, you worry too much?

Drake:Only you dear & I do not.

Nicole:Do too.

Drake glares at her.

Nicole:But if it will make you feel better, you can take me.

Drake:Thank you.

Nicole: You're Welcome.

Drake:You know I only worry because I love you.

Nicole:I know.

She laughs.

Drake:What?

Nicole:Nothing.

Drake:Come on tell me.

Nicole:You'll only get mad.

Drake:No, I won't.

Nicole:Fine. I was just thinking about the girls when they get older.

Drake:Ok forget I asked I don't want to hear it.

Nicole:Which remedies me, how is our couple today?

Drake:I believe you mean your couple. How could you set Megan up with David!

Tbc


	3. Chapter 1:Family time Part 2

Chapter 1:Family time Part 2

Nicole:David is a nice guy, once you get past his tough image. He remedies me of someone else I know.

Drake:Really? Who? You don't have any boyfriends hidden away I don't know about, do you? teasing.

Nicole:No silly, I'm talking about you.

Drake:Me? A nice guy?

Nicole:Will you cut it out?

Drake:Sorry. I'd hate to get you wrath.

Nicole:Very funny, not. Anyhow pregnant women shouldn't beat up their husbands so you got lucky.

Nicole looks at him like she knows he has a argument.

Drake:Hi, no argument from me. I know you can kick my butt & you've done it before.

Nicole:At least you admit it.

Drake kisses her to get her to stop talking.

Nicole:Hi!

Drake:Yes?

Nicole:That's not fair!

Drake:Oh, but my dear all is fair in love & war.

Nicole:True.

Nicole kisses him.

They eat dinner.

After dinner Nicole gives Chloe & Cat their baths.

Drake does the dishes.

In the girls room.

Nicole:What story do you want me to read tonight?

Cat:We want…

Chloe:daddy to read to us tonight.

Nicole:Ok, I'll go get daddy.

Nicole finds Drake in his study working on the next day's lesson plans.

Drake:Hi.

Nicole:Hi. The girls don't want a story from me, they want you too read tonight.

Drake:Ok. I'll be right there.

Nicole goes back to the girl's room.

Nicole:Daddy will be in a minute.

A minute later Drake comes in.

Drake:So girls what are we reading tonight?

Cat:Snow…

Chloe:White. Here….

Cat:Daddy.

Cat hands him the book.

Drake reads to the girls.

Nicole & Drake tuck them in.

Chloe:Night daddy.

She kisses his check.

Drake:Night Chlo.

He kisses her forehead.

Cat:Night mom.

Cat kisses her check.

Nicole:Night Cat.

Nicole kisses Cat's forehead.

They switch.

Chloe:Night mom.

She kisses Nicole's check.

Nicole:Night Chlo.

Nicole kisses her forehead.

Drake:Night Cat.

He kisses her forehead.

Cat:Night daddy.

She kisses his check.

Drake turns off the light.

Eoc


	4. Chapter 2:Love

Chapter 2:Love

Nicole:Hey, isn't it a little too early for the girls to be in bed?

Drake:Probley.

Nicole:What are you thinking?

Drake:I don't know.

He leads her to the living room where there's a fire going in the fireplace.

Drake:I thought we could use some alone time. We've been so busy these past couple of months.

Nicole:That is so sweet.

Drake sits down by the fireplace.

Nicole joins him.

Drake:I love you.

Nicole:I love you too darling.

Drake:I'm sorry about this morning.

Nicole:I'm sorry I snapped at you.

Drake:Your pregnant, you have a right too.

Nicole:I might be pregnant, but that's still no excuse for being crabby lately.

Drake:It's all part of the process sweetheart, there's nothing you can do about it. At least you're not as crabby as Mindy was.

Nicole:I wouldn't say that to her.

Drake:My mouth is shut.

Nicole:Anyhow I'd never slam a door with your hand in the way.

Drake:Thanks.

Nicole:Your welcome.

Drake:So what are you doing tomorrow?

Nicole:You mean other then going to the doctor?

Drake:Yes.

Nicole:I was thinking of taking the girls shopping. Other then school do you have anything else planned for tomorrow?

Drake:No.

Nicole digs through his pockets.

Drake:What are you doing?

Nicole:Looking for your phone.

Nicole tickles him.

Drake laughs.

Nicole:Shh! Your wake the girls.

Drake:Sorry. Why are you looking for my phone?

Nicole:You'll see. Where is it?

Drake:I left it in the car.

Nicole gets up.

Drake:I'll get it. You just sit back down.

Nicole sits back down.

Drake goes out to the garage & gets his phone from his car.

Drake:Here.

Nicole:Thank you.

Drake sits back down.

Nicole gets into his voice mail.

Nicole:Your mom called. Cookout tomorrow night at their house. Your dad calling to tell you "If you don't call your Mother back, who's so very worried about you. He'll hunt you down & kill you." Megan called wanting to know if she can use the garage Saturday for her band practice. Josh called wanting to know if you want to do lunch?

Drake:When?

Nicole:Last Monday. Elizabeth called asking if you want to do something this weekend just the two of you? Mindy called She wanted to tell you I fainted today, Hi! She told me she wouldn't call you! Josh again, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh, Josh. No wonder he called me today.

Drake:Why did he call you?

Nicole:Because he couldn't get through to you & he asked me to delete all your messages.

Drake:He did not call you.

Nicole:Are you calling my bluff?

Drake:Yes.

Nicole:I can prove it to you. Call him.

Drake:Fine. I'll call him.

Drake takes his cell phone, & dials Josh & Mindy's home number.

Mindy:Hello?

Drake:Hi Mindy. It's Drake. Is Josh there?

Mindy:Hi Drake. Just minute. I'll get him.

Drake:Thanks.

A minute later.

Josh:Hi Drake.

Drake:Hi Josh. I have a question.

Josh:Ok.

Drake:Did you ask Nicole to delete all my messages of my phone?

Josh:Yes I did, because you never listen to them, & it was better then Megan's idea.

Drake:What was Megan's idea?

Josh:She thought we should get you a pager & pager whenever we need you.

Drake:Thank you for not going with that. I don't think being paged during classes would set a good example for the kids.

Josh:How's Nicole?

Drake:She fainted when making dinner & tell Mindy thanks for calling.

Josh:I will.

Drake:Bye.

Josh:Do you want to do lunch tomorrow?

Drake:Sure, just no cafeteria food.

Josh:Deal. Bye.

They hang-up

Nicole:Well?

Drake:You were right.

Nicole:Could you say that again?

Drake:Don't push it.

Nicole pouts.

Drake kisses her.

Nicole kisses him.

Nicole:This go to bed.

Drake:Let me lock up first.

Nicole:Ok, I'll meet you in there.

Eoc


	5. Chapter 3:The next day

Chapter 3:The next day

Nicole gets up & makes Drake's favorite breakfast.

Drake was taking a shower.

Chloe is up next & she comes into the kitchen.

Chloe:You & daddy most have had fun last night.

Drake stopped in his tracks when he heard Chloe.

Drake:Chloe!

Nicole can't help but snicker.

Drake glares at Nicole.

Nicole:Sorry.

Chloe:Well it's true. Everytime you & mom have a fun night. She always makes your favorite & you always bring her flowers.

Drake:Just don't talk about it, ok?

Chloe:Why not?

Drake:Why not? Because it freaks daddy out & I asked you not too.

Chloe:Yes sir.

Drake:Thank you.

The three eat breakfast.

Cat wakes up.

Cat:Why didn't anybody wake me up!

Nicole:We thought you'd want to sleep in.

Cat looks at Chloe who's playing on the living room floor with Drake.

Cat:Did you at least save me some breakfast?

Nicole:Yes.

Nicole gets Cat a plate.

Cat:Thanks.

Cat eats.

Nicole gets a shower & dressed.

In the Living Room, Drake's having problems with Cat.

Chloe:Daddy make Cat give me back that book. I had it first!

Cat:Did not!

Chloe:Did too.

Drake:Catherine give your sister the book back.

Cat:But daddy.

Drake:Now, any less you want a spanking & timeout.

Cat:But…

Drake:5, 4, 3

Cat unlike her sister & all the other Three year olds Cat isn't scared of being punished.

Drake:2,1.

Drake gives Chloe back the book & takes Cat in to the kitchen.

Cat gets a spanking.

The doorbell rings.

Drake sets Cat in a chair in the dinning room.

Drake:Stay there.

Drake goes to answer the door.

Drake:Hi mom.

Audrey:Hi honey.

Drake:They've already had breakfast, Nicole has prepared a snack for them & it in the refrigerator. We will be back before lunch. Chloe is reading at a book & Cat is in time out. You can let her out of timeout in about 10 minutes.

Audrey:Ok.

Drake:Thanks mom.

Nicole comes in.

Nicole:Hi mom. Bye girls. Be good.

Nicole kisses both girls goodbye.

Drake kisses both girls goodbye, but since Cat was mad he only got one kiss.

Nicole & Drake leave.

Eoc


	6. Chapter 4:The doctor’s appointment

Chapter 4:The doctor's appointment

Nicole:Are you ok?

Drake:Yeah.

Nicole:What's wrong?

Drake:She didn't kiss me goodbye.

Nicole:She'll be fine when we get home.

Nurse:Mrs.Parker?

Nicole:That's me.

Nurse:The doctor can see you now.

Nicole:Thanks.

Nicole & Drake follow the nurse.

Nurse:The doctor will be in right away.

She leaves.

The doctor comes in & runs some tests.

A bit later he comes back in.

Doctor:You luck your came in when you did.

Nicole:What's wrong with me?

Doc:You're diabetic.

Drake:That's why she's been fainting? We cut out all sugar & she'll be fine?

Doc:That's right Mr.Parker.

Nicole fell against Drake's shoulder in relive.

The doctor leaves.

Drake:Hi. Are you ok?

Nicole:I'm fine, I'm just so happy it was nothing more serious.

Drake:Me too.

A few minutes later.

Nicole:Let's go home.

They drive home.

When they go inside they find Audrey playing "Go fish" with the girls.

Drake goes into the kitchen.

Nicole sits on the couch & watches the three play.

Cat is the first one to notice her.

Cat:Hi mom. How was your doctor's appointment?

Nicole:Hi sweetie. It was good. Hi Chlo, mom.

Chloe:Hi mom.

Audrey:Hi. What did the doctor say?

Nicole:He said if I cut out all sugar I should be fine. I'm diabetic.

Cat:Where's daddy?

Nicole:In the kitchen, he's feeling kind of down.

Chloe:Why?

Cat:Because of me.

Nicole:Go talk to him. Go on.

Cat gets up & goes into the kitchen.

Drake is eating a Chocolate Chip Peanut butter cookie.

Cat:Hi daddy.

Drake:Hi. Who made the cookies?

Cat:I did, with grandma's help.

Drake:There good.

Cat:Thanks…. Daddy I'm sorry for not obeying you. Do you forgive me?

Drake:Of course I forgive you. Come here you.

Drake picks Cat up.

Cat hugs him.

Drake:I love you.

Cat:I know I love you too.

Drake carries her into the living room.

Nicole:Is everybody ok now?

Cat:Yes.

Drake:Yeah. Thanks for watching the girls mom.

Audrey:Your Welcome, you know I love watching them. Are you two coming tonight?

Drake:How else am I supposed to get on dad, Megan & Elizabeth's good sides again?

Audrey:I'm sorry about that message your Father lefted honey.

Drake:It's ok, I didn't listen to it, Nicole did.

Audrey:I should get going I'm supposed to meet Mindy & the kids for lunch.

Drake:Oh shoot!

Nicole:What? Oh Drake you didn't. He's going to kill you.

Drake:What time is it?

Audrey:12:00.

Drake:Good, we normally don't eat in till 12:30. I can still make it.

Audrey leaves.

Drake sets Cat on the ground & grabs his keys, kissing his girls & wife goodbye.

Nicole:Don't drive like a speed demon & be careful!

Drake:Yes sweetheart.

Drake leaves.

Eoc


	7. Chapter 5:Lunch with Josh

Chapter 5:Lunch with Josh.

Drake gets to the school just in time for lunch.

Megan:Drake, we need to talk.

Drake:Can't talk now, must meet Josh for lunch. We'll talk later. Meet me in my classroom during study hall.

He speed by so fast he didn't hear Megan's "Ok.

He almost run over Josh.

Josh:I thought you want going to make it.

Drake:I wouldn't have made it, if I had listened to Nicole, & driven slow & if I stopped to talk to Megan.

Josh:Where do you want to go for lunch?

Drake:I don't care.

Josh:There's that new Sixties Café on 12th. They have burgers & stuff. Is that ok?

Drake:That's fine.

Josh:Whose car should we take?

Drake:Yours.

They go out to Josh's car & gets in.

At the café.

Josh:How was Nicole's doctor's appointment?

Drake:Good. The reason she been fainting is because she's diabetic. How are the kids?

Josh:Good. Aly is making a whole lot of friends at Kindergarden & the teacher loves her & Abby is starting to eat solid foods. How's Cat & Chloe?

Drake:Good. We had a rough patch this morning, but all is well now.

Josh:And Carol?

Drake:Carol is great, she's been kicking a lot. I think she's going to be a soccer player.

Josh:And Nicole's hormones?

Drake:We had a fight yesterday morning, but we made up last night.

Josh:I got an email yesterday.

Drake:O…k.

Josh:Drake, it was from Yoga.

Drake:My yoga, I mean your Yoga. You know what I mean!

Josh:Yes, that Yoga. She's coming here with her family.

Drake:Oh boy.

Josh:Yeah.

Drake:I have to tell Nicole, if I don't I'll be sleeping on the couch for months.

Josh:That's why I gave you the heads up.

Drake:Thanks.

Josh:There's something else you should know.

Drake:What?

Josh:Tom's back.

Drake:WHAT! He was supposed to be in Juvie & then jail for life for hurting her.

Josh:Some knucklehead let him out early.

Drake gets out his cell.

Josh:What are you doing?

Drake:I'm calling her dad. He was taking this week off. I'm going to have him keep an eye on them.

Josh:Won't Nicole be a tad bit suspeices?

Drake:Probley, but if I screen my calls I don't have to answer.

Josh:That's a fight waiting to happen.

Drake:Either way we're going to end up in a fight.

Josh:Mabye not. Call her.

Josh takes the phone & dials their home number.

Nicole:Hello?

Josh:It's for you.

Drake:Thanks.

Drake takes the phone.

Nicole:Drake honey? Was that Josh?

Drake:Hi sweetheart & yes it was.

Nicole:What's up?

Drake:Why would you assume anything was up?

Nicole:Ok I'm going to ask again Drake Michael. What's up?

Drake:Tom's back in town, I sent your dad over to keep an eye on your three & the house.

Nicole:Thank you for telling me.

Drake:You're not mad?

Nicoe:No. I would have been if you didn't tell me. See you tonight.

Drake:Love you.

Nicole:Love you too.

They hang-up.

Josh:Told you so.

Drake:You were right.

They finish lunch & head back to school.

EOC


	8. Chapter 6:Talking to Megan

Chapter 6:Talking to Megan.

After Three perieds Drake has a break in between class.

Megan had study hall next & Drake had told her to meet in his classroom during study hall.

Her friend Adeline catches up to her.

Adeline:Aren't you going to the library?

Megan:No, I'm going to go talk to Mr.Parker.

Adeline:Come on Megs it's just the two of us, you can call him by his first name.

Megan:If D… Mr.Parker prefers I call him by his proper title at school, then that's what I'm going to do.

Adeline goes to the library.

Megan proceeds on to Mr.Parker's class.

Drake:Miss.Parker.

Megan:Good afternoon Mr.Parker.

Drake:What can I help you with today Miss.Parker?

Megan:You can get a new sub.

Drake:What's wrong with the sub I have now?

Megan:He knows nothing about music. I had to take over this morning.

Drake:Well thank you for bring this to my attention Miss.Parker. I'll sortingly be looking into a new sub.

Megan:Thank you Mr.Parker.

Megan goes to study hall.

Eoc


	9. Chapter 7:Later that day

Chapter 7:Later that day.

At home Drake is worried about Nicole.

Drake:Sweetheart we don't have to go tonight.

Nicole:For the last time I want to go!

Drake had come home to a crabby & tired wife.

Drake:But your exhausted!

Nicole:Read my lips, I want to go.

Chloe comes in.

Chloe:Daddy, are you & mommy still fighting?

Drake:Chloe go get your sister & get both your jackets it's cold outside.

Chloe:Ok daddy.

Chloe goes to get her sister.

Nicole:We're going?

Drake:Seeing as you won't have it any other way. Yes.

Nicole gets her purse & jacket.

At Audrey & Walter's house, Josh, Mindy, the girls & Yoga & her family are the first to arrive.

Josh:Mom, dad, Megan you remember my friend Yoga.

Audrey:Yoga it's good to see you again.

Walter:Yes, Yoga it is good to see you again.

Megan:Hi yoga.

Yoga:It's nice to see you all & you must be Elizabeth, Josh has told me so much about you.

Elizabeth:Hi. I've heard a lot about you from Josh too.

Yoga:Everyone this is my husband Frank & our kids, Daffy & Joe.

Everyone says Hi.

Eoc


	10. Chapter 8:The truth is a good thing

Chapter 8:The truth is a good thing.

Nicole, Drake & the girls show up next.

Inside two minutes later.

Drake realizes he was in deep trouble because he had forgotten to tell Nicole about Yoga.

Yoga:Drake! So good to see you again.

Drake:Hi Yoga.

Yoga:Who are these two beauties?

Drake:This is Chloe & Cat, my daughters.

Yoga:Hi Chloe, Hi Cat. This is my husband Fred & our kids Daffy & Joe.

Cat:Hi.

Chloe:Hello.

Nicole clears her throat.

Drake turns around.

Drake:And this is my lovely wife Nicole.

Yoga:Hi.

Nicole:Hello. How do you two know each other?

Yoga:Drake never told you?

Nicole:Told me what?

Yoga:We were married.

Nicole:You were what!

Drake:I can explain sweetheart.

Nicole:Don't sweet talk me & you better explain.

Drake tells her everything.

Nicole:You didn't think this might be a good thing to tell me before we got married!

Drake:I try not to think about it, I'm sorry.

Nicole helps Audrey in the kitchen, to mad to talk to him.

Josh:How could you forget to tell her!

Drake:I forget to tell her because I was worried about her, considering I came home to a crabby & exhausted wife. I know she's hiding something from me, I just don't know what it is & the fact we had a fight.

Mindy:She didn't tell you?

Drake:Didn't tell me what?

Mindy:She's been having contracts since two. She called me.

Drake:She's been having what! Why am I always the last one to hear when something happens to my wife?

Mindy:You are going to have to ask her that.

Eoc


	11. Chapter 9:The big fight

Chapter 9:The big fight.

Drake goes into the kitchen.

Drake:Not bothering to keep his voice down. We need to talk.

Nicole:Now? I'm kind of busy here.

Drake:Yes, now!

Nicole bangs down the pan she had that she was going to fill with water.

Nicole:WHAT!

Drake:Do you really want to have it out here?

Nicole:Whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of your mother!

Drake:Fine!

Nicole:Fine!

Drake:Why didn't you tell you've been having contracts since two!

Nicole:Opps did I forget to tell you?

Drake:I think you did it on purpose!

Nicole:Well don't we jump to conclusion arfully fast! Did it ever occur to you that maybe I was so tired & moody I just forget to tell you!

Nicole burst into tears.

Eoc


	12. Chapter 10:Overprotective husband Watch

Chapter 10:Overprotective husband. Watch out!

After dinner Drake can't find Nicole, but he finds Cat & Chloe playing with Elizabeth.

Drake:Hi girls. How's it going?

Cat:Aunt Elizabeth is beating us again at Go fish.

Chloe:Yeah.

Drake:She is the queen. You two haven't seen your mom have you?

Chloe:She's outside, playing a game of one on one with Aunt Megan.

Drake:Thanks.

Drake sighs & goes outside.

Drake watches his sister & wife play.

Nicole is the first one to notice him.

Nicole:Hey.

Drake:What exactly are you doing?

Nicole:Exactly what it looks like. Playing a game of one on one with Megan.

Drake:Ok, but….

Nicole:Drake Michael Parker don't you dare baby me!

Drake:I only do it because I love you.

Nicole:Hold on Megs.

She pulls Drake to the side of the house.

Nicole:I love you too darling, but I can't hander it when you baby me so much.

Drake:I'm sorry, I just don't want anything to happen to you or Carol.

Nicole:I know.

Drake:Can I play next?

Nicole:Sure, but your going to get your butt kicked.

Drake:And what makes you so sure you'll going to win?

Nicole:You.

Drake:Me?

Nicole:Yes you. You'll be to afraid to get to competitive.

Drake:Will not.

Nicole:Want to bet?

Drake:You're on.

Nicole:Ok, whoever wins the bet gets to decide where to go after here.

Drake:Fine.

Megan:Hi guys. Get out here.

Everyone comes outside.

Josh:What's going on?

Drake:Nicole is about to get her butt kicked.

Nicole:I think what my adorable husband means his about to get his butt kicked.

Drake:No, what your adorable husband meant was what he said. You're going down Parker.

Nicole:We'll see who's going down Parker!

Megan:There's a bet.

Audrey:What are you two betting on?

Nicole:Whether or not Drake can play a game of one on one without babying me.

Walter:What happens to the winner?

Drake:The winner gets to decide where we go from here. Nicole is first.

Nicole takes the ball & throws it.

Drake blocks it.

Drake takes the ball& makes a hoop.

The game was going great in till Drake accidentally pushed her down to hard.

Drake:Are you ok?

Nicole:Thank you.

Drake gives her a confused look.

Drake:For what? Knocking your down?

Nicole:No, for proving my point. You can't go an hour without babying me. I win the bet.

Drake:You're right. I can't.

Nicole:Could you say that again?

Drake: Your were right. Are you ok

Nicole:Yes, I must admit it's kind of sweet how you much you worry about me.

Drake:You mean when you're not upset with me for babying you?

Nicole:Yes.

Eoc


	13. Chapter 11:Talking

Chapter 11:Talking

Everyone goes inside.

Drake:So Beth what do you want to do tomorrow?

Elizabeth:How about bowling? I've been practicing.

Drake:I haven't been bowling in ages, but it sounds like fun.

Nicole:Megs what time do you need the garage?

Megan:Is one to earlier?

Nicole:It shouldn't be. I have a bone to pick with you Mindy!

Mindy:I'm assuming this is about that promise I broke when I called your husband.

Nicole:You would be correct. You promised me you wouldn't call him!

Mindy:I know, but I made a promise to Drake years ago that if they was ever anything you told me & not him, & I thought he should know, I'd tell him.

Nicole:I see.

Drake:Are you ready to go?

Nicole:Yes. Thanks for dinner mom, dad & for watching the girls.

Drake:Thanks.

Audrey:Your Welcome, you two have a fun night.

Drake:Girls, mom & dad are leave now.

Chloe & Cat come in.

Nicole:Bye girls.

Cat:Bye mom.

Chloe:Bye mom.

Drake:Bye girls. Be good.

Drake & Nicole hug the girls.

They hug the rest of the family.

Eoc


	14. Chapter 12:A night alone

Pg-13 for this one chap goes things get a lil heated.

Chapter 12:A night alone

In the car.

Drake:Where are we going?

Nicole:How about that new bed & breakfast outside of San Diego?

Drake:I love that idea.

They go to the house to pack something's, then go to the bed & breakfast 10 minutes outside of San Diego.

In the room.

Nicole:I think I'm going to take a shower.

Drake:Want some company?

Nicole:Does company mean you? Because that's the only person I want to be with.

Drake:Yeah.

They take a shower together.

After the shower Nicole had gotten Ice & when she had come back to the room she couldn't find Drake so she goes into the lobby & to the front desk.

Barbara:Can I help you ma'am?

Nicole:Have you seen my husband? He's about 5'5, Brown hair & Almond eyes.

Barbara:Sorry, I haven't seen him. Would you like me to tell him you're looking for him?

Nicole:No, thanks.

Nicole goes back to their room.

Eoc


	15. Chapter 13:What a loving, caring husband

Chapter 13:What a loving, caring husband I have.

Drake comes back 20 minutes later.

Nicole:Hey, Where have you been?

Drake:Hi. What are you doing?

Nicole:Brushing my hair. Where have you been?

Drake:I noticed after we lefted my parents that you seemed like you were coming down with something.

Nicole:Weried.

Drake:What?

Nicole:My throat started to hurt when I went to get some Ice.

Drake:Here, I want to the supermarket & got you these.

Nicole looks in the bag he hands her.

Nicole:Coughdrops, Lemon Tea, Ibuprofen & Purple popsicles, my favorite. You thought of everything didn't you?

Drake:I have one more surprise for you. Close your eyes.

Nicole:Drake you know I hate surprise.

Drake:Eyes closed.

Nicole closes her eyes.

Drake places a few things in her lap.

Drake:ok, you can open your eyes now.

Nicole opens her eyes.

Nicole:Chocalate a girl's best friend, a dozen red roses, my favorite & a cute, soft cuddly Brown bear with a bowtie. Thanks babe.

Drake:You're welcome. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight & you can't really do that if you don't feel good, Can you?

Nicole:No.

Drake:That bear is for when I'm not around, you can either strangler him or whatever you feel like doing to me you can do to him.

Nicole:How did I get so blessed to be the one who ended up with you?

Drake:Sweetheart, I'm the blessed one. Here let me help you.

Before she can protest he takes the brush out of her hand & helps her brush her long, beautiful hair.

Nicole:You're lucky I'm sorry tired buster or I'd kick your butt.

Drake ignores her completely & finishes brushing her hair.

TBC


	16. Chapter 13:What a loving, caring Part2

Chapter 13:What a loving, caring husband I have Part 2

Drake:Would you like some tea?

Nicole:Yes please.

Drake gets the tea for her.

Drake:Here you go.

Nicole:Thanks. Can I ask you something?

Drake:Sure.

Nicole:I'm worried about Cat, do you think she's been acting up more then normal?

Drake:Please don't use that word & I haven't noticed her getting into more trouble then normal. Why?

Nicole:I was just wondering if there's a reason for it.

Drake:Like what?

Nicole:You haven't noticed it?

Drake:Noticed what?

Nicole:She's jealous of Chloe.

Drake:Why in the world would she be jealous of her sister?

Nicole:Because she feels her sister is getting all of daddy's attention.

Drake:Why would you think that?

Nicole:I saw the look she had this morning.

Drake:I never meant to make her feel that way.

Nicole:I know you didn't honey.

She drinks her tea.

Drake:Are you starting to feel better?

Nicole:Yes I am you're not afraid to kiss me, are you?

Drake:Nope, anyway I never get sick.

They kiss.

They watch "Love's Long Journey." On Hallmark.

Nicole falls asleep about halfway through the movie in Drake's arms.

Drake plays with her hair & finishes watching the movie.

Drake falls asleep sitting up because he doesn't want to wake Nicole up.

Nicole wakes up at three to get a Popsicle.

Drake has scooted down a little bit.

Nicole takes Violet & puts her in his arms, then gets the Camera & gets a picture.

Nicole takes Violet & cuddles her.

EOC


	17. Chapter 14:Saturday morning fight

Chapter 14:Saturday morning fight

The next morning Drake is up first & gets a picture of Nicole sleeping before making some Coffee & breakfast.

Nicole wakes up.

Drake:Good morning.

Nicole:Morning. What smells so good?

Drake:Breakfast in bed.

Nicole:You made me breakfast in bed? You are so sweet.

Drake:I know. How are you feeling?

Nicole:I'm feeling great, of course I had a good caretaker.

Drake:What are you doing today?

Nicole:Cleaning the house before Megan comes & going to the store.

Drake:You're not going to the store by yourself!

Nicole sighs"Their he goes being overprotective & babying me again.

Nicole:Drake, I'm going to the store!

Drake:Not by yourself your not!

Nicole:Why not?

Drake:I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby!

Nicole:Drake, it was just a dumb note!

Drake:That came a month before he got out of jail, it's not just a dumb note!

Nicole:I'm going to the store!

Drake:Why are you being so doggone stubborn!

Nicole:I am not stubborn!

Drake:Oh yes you are!

Nicole starts to cry.

EOC


	18. Chapter 15:It’s ok & why is Drake so wo

Chapter 15:It's ok & why is Drake so worried?

Nicole:Drake, I'm tired of fighting everyday.

Drake:I know I am too.

Nicole:Tell me the truth are you really worried about the baby & me or is there something else?

Drake:I'm really worried about you two, but there is something else.

Nicole sighs.

Nicole:Then what is the real reason?

Flashback to 7 years ago when the girls were staying with the Parker/Nichols family a few week after Drake sang that song to her on the radio.

Audrey:Hi hon, did you guys have fun down at the pool?

Drake:Yes.

Audrey:Where's Mindy & Josh?

Drake:In their respectable rooms.

Audrey:Good.

Drake:Have you seen Nicole?

Audrey:Not since breakfast. She didn't go swimming with you guys?

Drake:No, mom don't you think it's a little weird she didn't want to share a room with Mindy?

Audrey:Not really, Mindy did tell us Nicole can be a private person sometimes. Have you checked her room?

Drake:No, but that where I'm heading next. I don't have a key.

Audrey:The hotel gave us extras for all your rooms, I guess it would be ok if you bored it. Just make sure I get it back.

Drake:I will, thanks mom.

Audrey gives him the key.

Drake goes to Nicole's room & unlocks it, what he finds scaries him to death.

Nicole is on the bed asleep, but on her bed are razors & she has blood all over her legs.

Drake:NICOLE!

Nicole wakes up & sees Drake, hoping she had remember to clean up, but by the look on his face she just know she hadn't.

Drake:Why?

Nicole:I'm sick of being a burden to your family.

End of flashback.

Tbc


	19. Author's note

Hi everyone. Just want to let ya'all now I'll be gone for a few days. So no new posts intill Wenesday probley.


	20. Chapter 15:It’s ok & why is DrakePart2

Chapter 15:It's ok & why is Drake so worried? Part 2

Drake:I guess I'm scared of losing you.

Nicole:You're never going to forget that or let me forget that are you! Drake, I really want to put the past in the past, but how can I when you're always bringing it up!

Drake:I'm sorry, but you're the one who asked.

Nicole:What's happening with us?

Drake:You know I've been wondering the same thing.

Nicole:You lied to me, why can't you be honest with me?

Drake:Me? Why can't I be honest with you? Isn't that calling the kettle Black?

Nicole:What's that suppose to mean?

Drake:This see if any of this rings a bell, you lied to me when Tom hurt you, not just me but my whole family, you lied to me when you were hurting yourself & you never told me you were having contracts yesterday, but you told Mindy!

Nicole:Ok so maybe I haven't been honest with you, buy you haven't been honest with me either. For example you never told me you were studying to be a teacher, I find out from Josh, I never know you want to the foster care place in till that day we want together & you never told me about Yoga. I guess neither of us has been honest.

Drake:That might be why we're fighting so much.

Nicole:My parents always say honest is the key to a good marriage. I'm sorry.

Drake:I'm sorry too.

Eoc


	21. Chapter 16:Baby wants out, Now!

Chapter 16:Baby wants out, Now!

Nicole:Ow! Ow!

Drake:Are you ok?

Nicole:Drake, I'm in labor.

Drake:What! You can't be! Your two months too early!

Nicole:Well the baby wants out… owwww! Now! My water broke. Drake get me to the hospital!

Drake:Sweetheart calm down.

Nicole:Just shut up & call 911!

Drake:Yes dear.

Drake dials 911 on his cell.

Operator:Please state your emergency.

Drake:My wife is in labor, the baby isn't supposed to be due for two more months!Freaking out.

Operator: Sir please calm down & take a deep breath in, & let it out.

Drake does what he's told.'

Operator:Ok, now please state your location.

Drake:We're at Tom & Betty's bed & breakfast on Appletree LN.


	22. Chapter 16:Baby wants out, Now Part2

Chapter 16:Baby wants out, Now! Part 2

Operator:The Ambulance is on its way.

Drake:Thanks.

He hangs-up.

Drake:The Ambulance is on its way. How are you doing?

Nicole:You've never delivered a baby before, have you?

Drake:No.

Nicole:Call the front desk & ask them to ask the other guests if there's a nurse or doctor here.

Drake calls the front desk.

Betty:Hello?

Drake:Hi. This is Drake Parker in Suite 201. My wife is in labor, her water broke, I called 911, but …

Nicole:OW!

Betty:Sir are you still there?

Drake:Yes, like I said I called 911, but I don't think their going to get here in time. Could you see if there's a nurse or doctor staying here please?

Betty:Actually we have a doctor Jess staying here with his wife Rory. I'll give there room a call & see if he's in.

Drake:Thank you.

Drake hangs-up.

Nicole:So?

Drake:There's a doctor. She is going to see he's in.

A few minutes later there's a knock at the door.

Drake answers it.

Jess:Hi, I'm Jess, the doctor.

Drake:Hi, I'm….

Nicole:OWWW! Carol hold your horses!

Drake:I'm Drake, the husband & soon to be Father please come in.

Drake closes the door once Jess comes in.

Drake:Sweetheart this is Jess, the doctor. Jess this is my wife Nicole.

Nicole:Ow! The baby is too early. I'm only 7 months pregnant! Hystically.

Drake:Calm down baby.

Jess:Mrs.Parker I'm going to have to ask you to go change into a nightgown.

Nicole:Ok.

Nicole gets a nightgown out of her suitcase & changes.

Jess:Ok, now you need to lie on the bed & hold Drake's hand.

Nicole does what she's told.

Within 10 minutes the baby is born.

Jess:Congrats, it's a baby girl. What's her name?

Nicole:Carol Jessica Parker.

Jess:That's a pretty name. Would you like to hold her?

Nicole:Yes.

Jess hands Carol to Nicole.

Drake:She looks like her mother. She's beautiful.

Nicole:So you're the one who's been kicking me for the past few months. Your daddy's little Soccer player. Aren't you?

Carol smiles.

Jess:Huh?

Nicole:Drake thinks Carol is going to be a Soccer player.

Jess:Oh ok.

Nicole hands Carol to Drake & falls asleep.

The Emts sawup & take her to the hospital.

Eoc


	23. Chapter 17:A big scary

Chapter 17:A big scary.

Nicole falls asleep on the way to the hospital.

Abit later Nicole is still asleep.

Drake is pacing the waiting room.

The doctor comes out of Nicole's room & into the waiting room.

Drake:Is she ok?

Doctor:She's in Acoma.

Drake:What!

Doctor:She was so tired mentally & physically that she want into Acoma. But she's going to be ok right?

Doctor:We'll just have to wait & see.

Drake goes to tell the rest of the family who's in the waiting room.

Audrey:How's the baby?

Walter was the first to notice the concerned look on his son's face.

Walter:What is it?

Drake:Nicole is in Acoma.

Audrey:Is she going to be ok?

Drake:The doctor said we'll just have to wait & see.

Walter:Are you ok?

TBC


	24. Chapter 17:A big scary part 2

Chapter 17:A big scary part 2

Drake:I'm scared dad. I can't raise the girls by myself.

Josh:You wouldn't have too. We'll all be here to help. This pray for Nicole & thank God that the baby is ok.

They all form a circle, hold hands & pray.

Drake smiles at his family.

Drake:Thanks guys.

The End


	25. Epiloge to Our Life

A day later Nicole wakeup.

Drake:Hi.

Nicole:How's the baby?

Drake:She's great. She looks just like her Mother.

Nicole:How are Chlo & Cat?

Drake:Chloe is excited & mom says she can't keep her away from Carol. I let her stay in the nursery last night with Carol.

Nicole:What about Cat?

Drake:I took her to meet Carol when Mrs. Baker dropped the girls off. She refuses to hold her sister & she want home with mom last night. Would you like to see them?

Nicole:Yes.

Drake:I'll go get them.

Nicole:Ok, but one thing before you go.

Drake:What?

Nicole:Come here.

Drake leans down to her level.

Nicole kisses the left corner of his mouth then kisses him on the lips.

Nicole:You had some Grape jelly on your mouth.

Drake:Thanks. I love you, you know that right?

Nicole gives him a weird look.

Nicole:You better love me considering I just had your baby buster!

TBC


	26. Epiloge to Our Life Part 2

Drake:Nicole I'm serious!

Nicole:Sorry. Yes I know you love me & I love you too.

Drake:And I promise no more fighting.

Nicole:I don't know, I kind a like making up with you after a fight. How about not as much fighting as we've been doing?

Drake:Deal. What was I doing?

Nicole:You were getting the girls.

Drake:Right. I'll be right back.

Drake goes to get Chloe & Cat. He brings them back to see Nicole.

Nicole:Hi Chlo, Cat.

Cat:Hi mom.

Chloe:Hi mom. The baby is so cute.

Cat:She is not cute! She's ugly!

Chloe:Is not!

Cat:Is too!

Drake:Girls stop it!

Cat:Butt out!

Nicole:Catherine Samantha Parker don't talk to your father that way!

Cat:Says B-I-T-E-M-E!

Drake:Catherine!

Cat:Shutup!

Drake grabs her by the arm.

Nicole:Honey don't hurt her too bad.

Drake:Yes ma'am.

Drake takes Cat into an empty private waiting room.

He pulls her pants down.

Cat:Don't spank me daddy.

Drake:Sorry I have too.

He holds her up & spanks her very gently on her bottom.

Drake:You should never talk to your mother or me the way you just did, Are we clear?

Cat:But why not? Crying

Drake:Because it's wrong, it hurts us & the Bible says to obey & respect your parents. Where did you learn what you said to mommy?

Cat:At school. Kate says it all the time. Do you hate me?

Drake:This could be why Kate is always in trouble. No, I could never hate you baby. Your Mother & I love you very much.

Cat:But you love Chloe & Carol more, right?

Drake:No, we love you all the same.

Cat:Really?

Drake:Really.

Cat:No fooling?

Drake:No fooling. I'm sorry Cat. I think I've been playing favorites without realizing it.

Cat:I'm sorry too daddy.

Drake:Come here

Cat runs into his arms.

The End


End file.
